You're not alone Doctor Strange and reader
by Mau5minion88
Summary: Hello! I haven't wrote in awhile but I recently got back in the writing mood. Tell me what you guys think. I do post early on my Tumblr page for anyone who like what they read. Tumblr name Kylorenclique.
1. Intro

Magic. Something adults would tell kids about in fairy tales or back in the mid-evil ages. Is it truly real? To me it is. To others it's just a dream. A made up thing to entertain children. I used to always believe it was real when others didn't. I would never tell others what I though for fear of being laughed at or picked on. For me now, I'm the one laughing at all the people who said it wasn't real. Why am I telling you this? I fell like I'm lost again...


	2. Chapter 1: The test

Chapter 1: The test

"Hey _wake up!" a familiar voice called to you while you were still sleeping. You mumbled something and rolled over in your bed away from whoever was in you room. You spent almost all night studying the concept of how to heal massive injuries with a healing spell again for the 50th time. It was one of your favorite subjects your teacher Master Chi was teaching. You were the only student who has surpassed almost every test. "Hey I said get up." the person said again. Grumbling you finally said " 5 more minutes."

" You already had 5 mins. I've been knocking on your door and finally decided to come in here and wake you up. Personally I don't like doing that but I had no choice." this time you knew who was in the room. It was of course Master Chi. He sighed and stood silent for a moment. " _... if you don't get up I'm going to flip your room. You remember what happened last time." Master Chi said in a serious tone. Last time he flipped your room he made everything fall with you causing a mess. He could of flipped the room making only you fall but he of course didn't want to do that. You finally opened your eyes and looked over at him still half asleep. " You wouldn't dare do that again." You said in a serious almost challenging tone.

Probably the worst thing to do to him when he was all serious, but you didn't think he would. Master Chi gave a smirk and did a circular hand movement in the air controlling the movement in your room. He flipped the whole room around making only you fall onto the floor below. It wasn't a long fall but one to give you a bruise for a while. "What the hell!" you shouted as you lifted yourself off the ground feeling your knees throbbing with pain from the impact.

Master Chi was slowly moved the room back to the way it was supposed to be while laughing. " I told you to get up. Now that I have your attention please get dressed. I'll be outside your door. We have a lot of things to do today." he said still laughing a bit while walking out the room.

You sighed and did as you were told. You started to put on your robe outfit. It was a red sorcerer outfit you wore over a tank top and some black leggings. You had black boots you wore with the outfit and had a blue belt tied around your waist to store any weapons needed in case of a battle. Your favorite part of the outfit was the little red cape. It wasn't an actual cape but it was a cute add on you personally made it. The only thing you had left was your hair. You had beautiful (whatever hair color you want) hair. Today you decided to put it up in a messy bun.

*example right here of the outfit. Thought it would be really cute to wear as a sorcerer. I got it from here: /kKFm4su

And if you don't like the outfit you can change it up in your head*

After you were ready you exited your room and looked around for Mr. Chi but couldn't find him. "That jerk said he would be right outside my door." you thought. Instead of waiting there you decided to walk down to the court yard. It was pitch black outside still. "Hello _. You ready for your exam?" you heard another voice this time. It was the Ancient one. "Exam?!" you said questioning her.

" Why yes. Master Chi said you are very proficient in your study field of the healing arts. Your martial arts has been improving and your sorcery skills has widely improved. It seems to me you have almost gained the ability similar to a supreme. There's only one person I ever knew perfection in that field and sadly he's no longer with us." the Ancient said. "Today we will test your skills to see if you are the right fit to fill those shoes. "

A little shocked you were having to do the test with such little sleep, you felt confident you could pass. The ancient one had you practice fighting 5 of your friends from classes. One one one for a bit, two on one and then 5 on one. It got a little difficult with all of them at once but you have been trained from the art of diseption. You created another version of you and had that form fight with you. A skill Master Chi learned from his master and now passed it to you. You were viscotious! At the end they left you a little beat up from the blows but nothing major.

" Well done _! You do still need a bit more training but if there ever came a time where you had to defend yourself, you will be ready." said the Ancient one all happy. You bowed towards your friends you fought thanking them and did the same to the ancient one. " Thank you Ancient one. It was you and Master Chi who trained me ever since I got here." "Yes I remember like it was yesterday. You lost your way in life trying to end it." she said and walked over to you grabbing your left arm. You had bandages wrapped around your left wrists underneath your sleeve to conceal something from the past. She started unwrapping the bandage on your left arm showing a scar along your wrist, one you wish you never had to look at. " The scar still shows what you did that night Master Chi found you trying to kill yourself 2 years ago. He healed you, left the scar as a reminder of how precious your life is. I hope there never comes a day where you loose your path again..." She paused wrapping your arm back up and then turned her back towards you now looking at the sun setting in the sky. It was a beautiful red and purple sky color with a blood red sun.

" But dark days are coming. We need everyone ready and alert at all times." the Ancient one said. Turning back towards you she gave a smile. " You're one of my gifted students. Born with an inner power you never knew you had. I just..." she then paused again. " I just don't want to see another student fall into the hands of Darmmamu or even just down a wrong path that blinds them. " You felt she was implying you were going to leave her too. About a week ago she lost many of her student and one gifted one. His name was Kaecilius. He was very gifted passing all test and proving himself worthy to even take over the ancient ones spot. Greed and lust for power curupted him, making him turn to Darmmamu's side to gain the power he so desired.

" I would never do that ancient one." you told her. " One can only hope. Temptations do get the best of us. You might feel the need for more power. I can't say I don't see that from you, even though I know you wouldn't. I said the same for Kaecilius and look at what's become of him. You were about to say something but got interrupted by Master Chi. " How was the first exam?" he said walking towards the Ancient one.

"She has done well and has passed. I trust the next test is ready?" She ask like she already knew what it was. " Yes Ancient one." Master Chi said and signaled you to follow him. He started to open a portal using his sling ring. " Oh before you go _, one piece of advise for the test coming up. Don't panic." she said and walked off smiling. " Panic? What would I panic about?" You thought. "Come now _. Your test awaits you." Stepping through the portal you saw you were surrounded in a forest setting somewhere very sunny. On the ground there were two animals injured. A dear that had an arrow wound and was probably near death and a bird with a broken wing."

" For this test you must successful heal these animals." Master Chi said. Without hesitation you rushed over to the deer first and examined the wound. It's breaths were very shallow. You quickly pulled out the arrow and whispered a few words into your hands making them glow. You couldn't properly heal it with an arrow still in its body. It was like a green flame surrounded your hands. You quickly placed them on top of the wound the deer had. It's breaths were undetectable. " Shit." you said.

You then closed your eyes whispering more magic words making the flames from your hands bigger engulfing the deer. It's wound was mending itself from the inside and out. When you are healing an animal or human, you can see the inner works of there body to see if you are properly healing them and to also see if another area needs healing as well. You slowly began feeling movement from the deer. You opened your eyes and it was alive again staring at you with its beautiful eyes. "Wonderful job." Master Chi said. The bird was the simple one. You healed it within seconds and it had flown away happy as ever.

" Your teachings are really paying off. You have almost surpassed the art of healing." he said. "Almost?" you questioned. "Did I not do a good job healing those animals?" You asked. "No _ you have done very well. There is just one other healing factor you must get to pass." Master Chi said. As soon as he finished that sentence he held out a blade and slit his throat.

You stood there shocked at the sight. Master Chi fell to the ground with blood gushing everywhere. " Snap out of it _! We have to save him." You thought to yourself while panicking. " Remember one mustn't panic under stress." a voice said inside your head. It was the Ancient one. She was right of course.

Without any further delay you rushed to his side and took a deep breath focusing on what to do. Whispering the healing spell to your hands you stated to heal him up. Your hands were shaking while trying to heal him. Master Chi showed no vital signs. "NO DON'T DIE ON ME" you shouted. The healing flames engulfed him just as they did when you needed more power to save the deer, but still nothing was changing. He was still lifeless. His wound he made on his neck was healed but he showed no sign of life still. Tears started forming in your eyes as you were still trying to save him. "Please...please don't die on me." The one rule Master Chi gave that he would stress every time you practice healing people and animals was this.

" No matter how much you care for that person or animal, even if they are dead you cannot bring them back under any circumstances. If you break that rule, there will be a price to pay." " You only have a short window after they stop breathing or are nearing death to save them. Failure to do so and you cannot do anything." You never knew what the price was, you only knew that Master Chi has broken that rule before to save his daughter who was dead. She was murdered by a group of sorcerers that attacked Kamar-Taj years before you arrived for training. She was perfectly fine from being revived back by Master Chi. A year later she was diginosed with stage 3 brain cancer. She showed no signed of ever having it before. He was devastated, willing to bring her back again. The ancient one forbid it for fear he would have a bigger price to pay. Whatever the price was before would have been even worse the second time. He lost her all over again and the price from bringing her back, he still has to pay.

You closed your eyes letting the tears roll down. The flames that engulfed him now changed colors. You didn't know they did because you shut your eyes trying to focuse. The flames were a bright orange color. The color a true master healer creates when they use a lot of there energy to save a life.

You started to get dizzy from using all this energy. " I've failed him..." You thought. When you opened your eyes you saw Master Chi standing above you holding out his hand. You then stopped your spell and jumped up to give him a hug. " I thought I couldn't save you." You said still with tears rolling down. " One must always believe they can to accomplish the unpredictable." Master Chi said. You were more happy to see him alive again.

" You have passed all tests to become a master healer." you heard the Ancient one say right behind you. Releasing the hug from Master Chi you wiped your tears away and looked at the Ancient one. " I am proud to give you that title Master Healer." She said smiling at you. Bowing towards her you gave your thanks. " We're you watching the whole time?" you asked. " Of course I was. I had to see if you met the standards to become a master." Happy to know your skills have been noticed you were a bit released to have passed all the tests. " Come _\\\, I have a gift I wish to give you." Master Chi said with a big smile on his face


	3. Chapter 2: New friend gained

Hey everyone! I got some great input from another FanFiction writer about making my story an OC *own character story* so feel free to imagine your character the way you want in my story. I'm not the best writer I'll tell you that now but I love to let my imagination go wild. This chapter might seem boring to some but now that I got the major stuff out of the way I can get onto to to cool stuff like meeting Stephan Strange. So stick around for in chapter 3 Stephan Strange will appear. Please also PM me with any thoughts, concerns or anything about my stories please. Feedback is much appreciated. Thank you.

Chapter 2: A new friend gained, and old friend returned

After the stressful Master Healer test you took, Master Chi had you come back to the temple. It was there he led you to a room in the library you never really went into. The room had 3 doors with big symbols on them and there was a big globe floating in the air above a stone table with an eye. "What is that" you asked pointing to the eye. "That is the Eye of Agamotto. One of our most valuable pieces we have at the temple. It is not to be touched unless given permission." Master Chi said with a strict tone.

"I can see you are a bit confuse as to exactly what this room is. This is where we hold the gate ways to the different sectors we guard. I have told you before that Kamar-Taj is not the only place that we reside." Master Chi said looking at you while you were taking the room in. " We have 3 main sectors we guard, one in New York, London and Hong Knog." He said spinning a dial on the stone table with The Eye of Agamotto making the globe above you glow showing the sectors.

" All locations are protected by one of us in case any harm is to come. These doors will take us to the Santorum sanctums, as we call them." He said turning the dial once more. Master Chi turned it to the New York sector allowing the door to open. "After you." he said waving his arm in the direction towards the door. You approached the door and walked through wondering what was on the other side. It was yet another building.

It looked like an old Victorian Mansion. All wooded walls with old paintings and artifacts everywhere. " This way." Master Chi said now walking in front of you as a guide. He took you up a set of stairs to an upper level of what looked like a museum. " Is this a museum?" You asked looking around the room. There were books in glass casings, weapons, old scrips, jars relics, and what probably stood out most was a floating cloak. " In a way yes." he said. "Each of our sectors holds ancient artifacts, and also different portals to other places we can travel." Master Chi said.

You walked over to the cloak taking in its beauty. It was swaying back and forth within the display case as if it was excited to finally have company. It was a bright red with an amazing sewed patterned throughout it. You reached your hand up to put it on the glass but the cloak moved towards the back of the case. Master Chi snickered a bit. "Don't be affended if it backs away. It used to belong to a great sorcer before he died. It longs to find its new master. Many have tried to get its approval but still it waits. One day that sorcerer will come along." Master Chi said.

"It's beautiful. Longer then this little one I made." You said looking over your shoulder at this little cape like thing you made for your outfit. It just went a little past your shoulder blades. You used a pin to hold it in place. More or less it was for style.

"Come this way." Master Chi said moving towards a case further into the room. There was another cloak in another case. It was another red cloak, almost blood red and just a bit smaller then the cloke of levitation.

It had more of a femonin flare to it. " What famous girl sorcer wore this?" You asked looking at the cloak. It was hovering just like the other one but was more lively. " A great Sorcer named Glenn Harris. He was the proud owner of Zel." Master Chi said grabbing a pair of keys from his pocket. "Zel" you said in a questioning tone. "Yes, Zel. That is the name of this cloak. " Is it a girl cape? Not sure if they actually have genders." You said probably making yourself sound stupid. "Of course they do. Glenn had Zel made especially for him. They were like partners. She protected him through countless battles. The only time she wasn't there to save him was the time he didn't take her to battle with him. It was the day Kamar-Taj was attacked and... my daughter was killed." Master Chi said with sorrow in his voice.

You placed you hand on his shoulder. "I am truly sorry." you said looking up at your master. He gave a little smirk and shook his head. "Let me not ruin your day. Today you are a master, and every great master needs a special cloak." Master Chi said and opened the case that held Zel. You both backed away giving her room to come out and float around a bit. The cloak was so happy to be free of its imprisionment. It circled the room a bit and then held its attention towards you. Zel then floated in front of you as if studying you.

You slowly reached your hand out to touch her fabric, but as soon as you held your hand out Zel wrapped around you like a snake. She was wrapping around your entire body tugging at your cloths. "Hey stop that" you yelled while trying to back up. Zel continued wrapping around you in circles no matter where you moved and continued tugging. You then felt a rip at your clothes and herd a pin fall on the ground with a piece of clothing. It was your little cape you made and the pin that held it. Zel then finally clung to your shoulders and stood still.

"We'll look at that, Zel finally found someone worthy of having her." Master Chi said all happy. " I guess so but a little ruff with the welcoming" you said looking at Zel. She just sat on your shoulders motionless. "Guess I won't be needing my other cape anymore." You said bending down to pick it up. As soon as you touched it Zel slapped your hands with the corner of the cloak. "Hey now stop that." You said and tried to pick it up again but got slapped again by Zel. Master Chi just stood their laughing. " She doesn't like that little cape you made!" he said. "I'll take it back with us since Zel does not approve of it."

"What exactly can Zel do other than slap people?" You said rubbing your hand which now had a red mark on it. Zel can slap pretty hard! " Zel is capable of blocking attacks, she cam make you fly and in certain situations she can even make you invisible." Master Chi said. "Really that's so cool!" you said excited.

"It is indeed. You both will have to get aquatinted with one another more." Master Chi said. You shook you head to agree with what he said. "You seem tired. You had such a long day today. Let's get back home. Now that you are a Master I guess I'll have to sart calling you Master _" He said smiling at you.

"You don't have to call me master. Might get a nut confusing after awhile since we are both masters." You said laughing a bit. "Yes it might but I think we'll get used to it." He said and led the way back to Kamar-Taj's portal. "You can travel to any of the 3 sectors you like. They are all guarded so don't try anything stupid" Master Chi joked. You laughed a bit. "I would never Master." "Go rest now." Master chi said. At this point you were tired from everything you did throughout the day. It was about noon time now and you were totally fine with going to bed. All that late night studying was starting to get to you. You really enjoyed reading and teaching yourself new techniques though so sacrificing a little sleep was worth it in your mind.

While on your way back to your room, you were congratulated by many of the teachers, and students. It felt really good gaining a new title. It also means now you have more of a responsibility around Kamar-Taj. When you entered your room, the only thing on your mind was sleep. Zel could tell you were tired and got off your shoulders retreating to the corner of your room near your bed. "At least she can sense some of what I'm feeling." you thought. Without any further hesitation you plopped into your bed and dozed off into a slumber.

You were awoken by a startling crash noise that echoed throughout the temple. Looking towards your window you saw it was pitch black out. " Man I slept longer then I thought I would." you thought and got out of bed. Another crash was heard. "What is that noise?" Zel emerged from the corner and grabbed onto your shoulders before you reached your rooms door. Yet another crash sound was heard but along with it was a yell. "That's coming from the library." you said and started running towards it. You room was pretty close to the library. As you got closer to the library your heard blades hitting on another and people yelling.

"You will never win." a mans voice shouted. "Even if I fail, I'll fail knowing my death wasn't without a purpose." another man's voice was heard. More blades were heard. You were now just around the corner leading to the library. The blades clashing with one another and the noises of people fighting grew closer and closer. It was when you entered the doors you saw a group of people surrounding Master Chi and what looked like Kaecilius. " That can't be Kaecilius. " You thought. It was indeed him.

Kaecilius was one of the top students at Kamar-Taj. You had the privilege of having him teach you a few fighting techniques when he was still here. Weeks ago he left unexpected. You only heard rumors of him leaving Kama-Taj to join Dormammu. Right now it looks like the rumors were true.

"You are such a fool Master Chi, and to think I was going to let you teach me." Kaecilius said while still fighting. "You could have learned so much more here Kaecilius , but your thirst for power has blinded you." master Chi said. " Your the Master healer right? Let's see you heal yourself from this wound." Kaecilius said and used some spell on Master Chi making him fly backwards. It left a huge burn mark on his chest. Kaecilius then ran up to him and Stabbed him with his two blades hitting both of his lungs.

"NOOOOO" you shouted. Kaecilius and his followers looked at you. "_ you can try to stop me but I worn you, you'll only end up like Master Chi here." he said while twisting his blades inside Master Chi and throwing his body on the ground. Blood was begging to form everywhere on the floor around him. As you were about to run down and fight you felt a hand block you. It was the Ancient one. She stopped you from any movement. " Kaecilius that ritual will only bring you sorrow." She said looking at him. She was wearing her yellow robe with the hood up.

Kaecilius just smirked and began to run towards his portal he made with his followers. "Elizabeth tend to Master Chi." The Ancient one said and ran after Kaecilius . You wanted to go with her so badly but did as you were told. Kneeling down right beside Master Chi, you started to use your healing magic but his breaths were so faint. It didn't matter if you were in the pool of blood that formed around him either. The only thing you were worried about was saving his life. Zel didn't want to touch the blood so she hovered on your back a bit. You might still have a chance to save him.

'No, don't bother to save me...It's too late." Master Chi managed to say coughing up blood. "But master I can still save you." you argued with tears now forming in your eyes. He just lie there and shook his head. "Remember... what I told you about healing the dead or the ones too far along to be saved ... My.. t-time has come _." He said reaching his hand up to touch your face. Tears were now rolling down your face. You grabbed his hand not wanting to let go. " Protect ...Kamar-Taj." Master Chi said now in a whisper. There was no movement from him now. You felt your heart drop in your chest.

A portal was now formed behind you. The ancient one had returned but not with the stolen papers. "Kaecilius is planning to use that ritual. We must prepare ourselves." She said walking over to you. "Ancient one!" a voice yelled from within the library. It was Mordo.

"I came as fast as I could." He said now beside her. "Yes I thank you for that." she said looking at the full affect of what Kaecilius did. Not only did he kill Master Chi but he also killed the book keeper of the library by be-heading him. "What happened." Mordo asked looking around as well. "Kaecilius has returned. He stole paged from Book of Cagliostro." The Acient one said. " We must go after him without further hesitation." Mordo said. "No it's already too late. I went after Kaecilius but he escaped. Only a few of his followers fell." She said.

You then felt hands on your shoulders. "_, I know the pain you are feeling now. It would be best if you weren't around the library for now." The Ancient one said now helping you to your feet. Other teachers now entered the room looking at the mess too. " Go back to your room _, get cleaned up." she said guiding you a little to the door. You were in such a state of shock everything going around you now was a blur. You heard people talking which just sounded like mumbling and saw people running with stretchers and sheets to cover the dead.

You don't recall what happened next , only that you were now in the Court yard. It was a beautiful Summer's night with the moon now high in the sky shinning down on you. It glimmered on the blood on your hands. Tears were rolling down your face even more now. You've just lost the one thing that gave you hope in your life. The one person that saved you from killing yourself 2 years ago. Now the darkness has come back again.


End file.
